


A Chat with the Janitor

by KlaroAJPunk



Series: KC Week 2018 [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlaroAJPunk/pseuds/KlaroAJPunk
Summary: Klaus and Caroline have a conversation in her office after pulling herself away from her tour.





	A Chat with the Janitor

"Excuse me, I just need one minute with this lost new janitor. Come on Bob." She says as she walks past him her mind racing 100 miles an hour trying to understand why he's here. She has seen him more times in the past month than she had in 16 years but she has always kept him to his promise of never showing up here….. so why is he.

"I thought we made a deal about you showing up here in Mystic Falls?"

"That was a long time ago"

She can feel that something is wrong but the chill she gets in her spine when they're near each other is very distracting and she knows he senses it as well. She wants him, and he wants her but when they both know something more important is pressing on their minds it's difficult to think about what they want.

Neither of them realizes that they are extremely much closer than they were when they entered the room and unfortunately for the dangerous reason for him being there neither can hold off on what they had been waiting to do since seeing each other in France.

His hand is around her waist pulling her closer, her hands on his shoulders to catch herself from the surprise. They stare into each other's eyes before Klaus speaks.

"I have to ask something of you, Caroline, that you are going to fight me on because you wouldn't be you if you didn't fight me on everything. I need you to listen to what I have to say when I ask you but right now all I want to do is kiss you like I've wanted to every day since that day in the woods."

"What's going on Klaus? Why are you here?"

"Later love, please. Right now, I just want to disappear into a world where it's only us."

"I'm not here to be used as a momentary distraction Klaus I thought you of all people would know that."

"Sweetheart, you have been the main distraction in my life since the day I met you." He smirks tucking a piece of hair behind her ear

"You know what I mean Klaus"

"I would never use you like that Caroline. Even though right at this moment all I want to do is knock everything on your desk off of it, break that stupid nameplate in half because you are worth so much more than what that name holds, and take you there. I want to tear your shirt off like the day in the woods against that tree that I'm sure still has the dent in it from our time."

"Klaus" She gasps as she feels his lips against her neck knowing he will forever have this hold over her.

"I want to kiss down your body until I reach that sweet place in between your thighs, you're the most delicious thing I've ever had the pleasure of tasting. I want to tangle my hands in your hair and hold you close while I pound into you. I want to know if you still scream my name the same. I want all of these things right here right now Caroline and no matter how much I want these things I would never use you that way."

As he pulls his head away he can see the lust in her eyes and he knows how much she wants all of these things as well.

"You can't just say all of those things Klaus, that's pure torture.

"You know how I feel about you love, but right now we both know isn't the time but I would like just one kiss before I tell you everything that I need to." He says as he leans in close to her lips but still allowing her to make the final move.

"You are the most infuriating man I have ever met in my life Mikaelson." She finally says but finally closing the space between their lips."

The spark is still there and will forever be there. He just hopes she'll forgive him for what he's going to do.


End file.
